


Wenn Wir Uns Wiedersehen

by Seagulls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagulls/pseuds/Seagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ghetsis unexpectedly shows up to grace Lysandre with a visit, the Kalosian is faced with the fact that not all beauty in the world lasts forever and that the world is more cruel that he'd like to accept. Set long before BW1 and despite the German title the fic is in English!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Wir Uns Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this reads fragmented, it was written with large chunks of time in between paragraphs (sometimes even weeks) and was written to get the hang of writing Lysandre - I still have no idea how to write him, sorry.

As usual Sycamore had gone into a long conversation about how wonderful it was to work with such aspiring young trainers and how they were the key to unlocking the power behind mega evolution. Despite his interest in the subject of mega evolution Lysandre found himself barely paying attention to Sycamore’s words, responding to the man with his usual stock answers. Sycamore never really seemed to notice, seemingly too absorbed in his own stories to even care. He’d started to tire Lysandre, greatly. The man was full of stories and grand ideas but when it actually came to applying himself (and Lysandre was positive Sycamore had potential to actually achieve something in life if he actually tried, the problem remained that he did _not_ ) he wasn’t getting anywhere. Lysandre had no time for people like Sycamore but unfortunately the cards has not been played in his favour for Sycamore was not only the most infuriating man to talk to regarding this subject, he was also the _only_ man he could talk to.

He’d barely noticed that the drone of Sycamore’s never ending stream of babbling having stopped mid sentence (instead focused on the last droplets of coffee on the bottom of his cup) when a frown appeared on Sycamore’s face, nodding for Lysandre to look behind him. “I believe you have a visitor, Lysandre,” Sycamore spoke in a somewhat hushed voice. Lysandre resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Sycamore’s pathetic display —who on earth would be so ‘intimidating’ that one needed to speak under his breath — and placed his cup back on the saucer with an exaggerated sigh. When he did finally look over his shoulder his breath got stuck in his throat. Surely his eyes betrayed him? In front of him was the sight of an intimidatingly tall but slender man clad in a simple yet fashionable black coat that was tailored around the waist, giving the man a most feminine appearance. Long wavy green hair poured over the man’s shoulders and although the other’s eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses Lysandre knew what gorgeous fiery eyes were shielded away from him.

"Ghetsis," his throat tightened as he spoke a name that hadn’t been on his lips for what seemed centuries (what a pitiful display on his part) . Not wishing to embarrass himself further he stood up, allowing himself to take a deep breath and regain control.

"I’m so sorry for making you wait."

Ghetsis didn’t reply to him and instead just stood there, unmoving except for lifting his chin ever so slightly. It was unnerving, to say the least. “Aren’t you going to introduce him?” One didn’t need to know Ghetsis to hear the disgust practically dripping from his voice and suddenly Lysandre was grateful for those sunglasses which protected him from the disapproving scowl that Ghetsis must have had on his face.

"Of course, forgive my manners . You merely surprised me with your sudden arrival."

"I’m sure I did," Ghetsis responded, clearly unimpressed by Lysandre’s excuse.

“Ah yes,” Lysandre took a step back so the two could see each other more clearly, “This is professor Sycamore, currently researching Mega Evolution.”

Sycamore who’d not bothered getting up properly but was now half leaning over the café table to extend his hand to Ghetsis who in return just stared at it for a good moment before finally shaking it.

It would appear that Ghetsis had taken an instant dislike to the (by many described as charming) professor and although it came as no surprise to Lysandre it made the situation no less awkward, even more so when Ghetsis made no initiative to introduce himself or in fact say anything at all.

“Ah yes, this is Ghetsis Harmonia, an old friend and colleague of mine. He has taught me more than I could even begin to explain.” A smile had crept on his face, a rather rare sight for Lysandre these days, “he’s a descendant from one of the Royal lines from Unova, you know th-”

Ghetsis sighed at Lysandre, “It’s not a fact.”

“Nonsense!” Lysandre exclaimed, perhaps a bit to loudly as he patted Ghetsis on the shoulder, probably rewarding himself with a hidden glare from Ghetsis in the process but the other did not flinch away from him.

“That is eh, interesting,” Sycamore tried, smiling and oh how that smile infuriated Lysandre for it was a carefree smile of someone with no worries in the world, a selfish man who perhaps cared about others but did nothing in his power to actually change the world. “That must have been a rather long journey. I assume you’re here to see Lysandre?”

“He is.” Lysandre cut in, not quite trusting Ghetsis to play nice at this point but smiling at him non the less in an attempt to have him bite his tongue. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to excuse me, Ghetsis is about as short on time as I am. We’ll continue our conversation another time professor.”

After another brief apology for rushing off Lysandre left a rather confused Sycamore. Lysandre who never had time for anyone unless it was planned well ahead had just dropped everything for this green haired man. Just who was this Ghetsis who Lysandre spoke so fondly of on a first tame basis (he still refused to use Augustine even after knowing the man for quite some years) and why did it bother Sycamore so much?

  
  


Lonely footsteps echoed through the narrow alleyways as the two men walked side by side in complete silence. Things had not always been this way. There had been a time when this walk would be filled with soft laughter and gentle smiles. When the cold winter night wouldn’t have made Lysandre shiver nervously because his companion’s silver tongue would always have distracted him with one tale after the other. Lysandre pulled the fluffy collar of his coat tighter, burying his face in it as his his icy blue eyes sometimes darted over to his companion. Something felt off about Ghetsis and it wasn’t just the fact that he suddenly insisted on walking on Lysandre’s right side, careful to fall behind Lysandre if they passed other people even though he knew the way, or the fact that the sunglasses were still on his nose despite it being dark. The man felt different, older and… cold? What had happened to the young man who’d made Lysandre feel so alive in a world he’d almost given up on?

Their awkward silence remained unbroken until they were well into Lysandre’s apartment.

“Ghetsis, you do not actually plan on wearing those sunglasses indoors.”

“Don’t I?” Ghetsis replied, an unexpectedly sharp edge to his tone, “Did you just decide this for me or have you already forgotten that I’m not one of those mindless sheep that you do _so_ love surrounding yourself with. I do not require you to tell me what I should or should not do.” Ghetsis snorted dismissively at Lysandre, tossing him his coat before making his way down the small hallway and into the living room.

“Nothing ever changes with you, does it?” Ghetsis sneered as he walked through the familiar room and if Lysandre had not been preoccupied with putting Ghetsis’ coat away he might have noticed that the other man ran a single finger along the wall and various pieces of furniture while he paced through the room. A phantom caress, tracing memories of fonder times which were now buried deeply under a foundation of ambition and pride. “Even your damn sofa is still in the same place.”

“You have changed.” Lysande replied coolly, trying his hardest to ignore the uncomfortable knot that was forming in his stomach.

“Oh really now, I hadn’t noticed.” _Still that bitter sound._ “Newsflash, I have a life when I’m not around you and perhaps, and this is just me being facetious I’m certain, people develop a unique personality which does not require your constant guidance and approval.”

It was with a heavy heart that Lysandre entered his own livingroom, made to feel like a strange in his own house while Ghetsis had made himself comfortable on the large red sofa in the middle of the modest room – arms stretched along the back, legs crossed, smiling innocently at Lysandre while still wearing those _damn_ sunglasses.

He wouldn’t bite, Lysandre told himself, Ghetsis was obviously fishing, eager for any form of conflict. He quietly walked to the other side of the room, opening a cupboard to pull out two wineglasses. Even when he knelt down to pick up a bottle of red wine from his wine rack he did not answer the other man. “It’s as if you have turned into my father.” Ghetsis sighed, twirling a green lock of hair around his finger. “Always going on about how much I have changed. What’s happened to ‘I’ve missed you, Ghetsis’?”

A sly grin spread across Ghetsis’ face when Lysandre presented him with a glass, the pinot noir had always been one of Ghetsis’ favourites and after an approving sniff he took a delicate sip. “I thought you’d be happier to see me because goodness, your conversational partner seemed the bore you witless.”

Lysandre did not join Ghetsis on the sofa trying to put as much distance between him and his companion until he could read him and opted for his leather chair which creaked slightly under his weight as he sat down. He stared briefly at the glass in his hand then placed it on the salon table in front of him. His head was spinning as if he’d just downed half a bottle on his his own… “You have given me no reason to rejoice about your arrival. It’s been how many years since I last heard from you and suddenly you barge in, expecting me to drop everything and give you all my attention.”

“Tut tut Lysandre, I did not expect you to do that, you did that all yourself. I just happened to be in the area and decided to see if you still wasted your time in your usual hiding spots.”

He wasn’t ready to admit to Ghetsis that his words rang true, instead he took a deep breath, “So what brings you here then, a business trip?”

“Perhaps.” Ghetsis dodged the question, “I’ve heard how successful Lysandre Labs has become and believe congratulations are in order. It’s very honourable thing you are doing, helping out all those trainers without asking for anything in return.”

Lysandre did not speak, instead giving Ghetsis a nod in gratitude.

“But look at yourself, Lily,” and Lysandre froze as he heard Ghetsis use this once affectionate nickname for him, “you are stuck in the past, chasing nothing but naïve dreams from when you were a boy. Do you honestly believe these trainers will actually listen to you, that you can change human nature?”

“I’m not trying to change human nature, I’m merely trying to guide those who are lost, some misguided souls.”

“You can’t save everyone, you know that.”

“Even if it’s only a select few I would be happy-”

“No you won’t.” Ghetsis placed the wineglass on the table causing the ginger to avert his eyes immediately when he noticed Ghetsis getting up. “You never settle for just a couple of lives, if you did you would have stopped years ago.” Warm fingers brushed Lysandre’s cheek but he did not move, “You’re living in an delusional world Lysandre, and you need to stop wasting your energy on these fools who will never show any gratitude or realise the sacrifices you make.”

“People can change.” Lysandre insisted, unmoving even as Ghetsis’ caresses continued.

“Only for selfish reasons.” .

“ _Why_ are you here?”

“To remind you that you are trying to change a world that doesn’t ask for it. Look at yourself.” The gentle touch stopped as sudden as it had appeared and Lysandre found himself pinned back into his chair. Long green hair shrouded his face as Ghetsis straddled him, slender fingers digging into ginger hair while fingernails scraped his skin. “Are you even aware that you live in the past? That you are trying to create an utopia for those idiots you encountered during your journey when you were younger. Do you honestly think they are still the same, that they would care? You are ruining yourself for _strangers._ It’s not worth it dear Lily.”

A cold smirk graced Ghetsis face as he leaned back, taking his sunglasses carefully off. The green haired man licked his lips as he pushed his hair behind his ear to make certain Lysandre could see his face clearly. The shock of horror did not disappoint Ghetsis.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

Lysandre found his throat completely dry, unable to utter a word, incapable to take his eyes off the gruesome sight that surrounded Ghetsis’ right eye. This couldn’t be real…

Ghetsis laughed, “courtesy of some people who didn’t quite agree with my research methods. Claimed I’m trying to play god and similar drivel.” Another soft chuckle and Ghetsis leaned closer to Lysandre, his breath trickling Lysandre’s skin while a pair of red eyes bore right into him.

“And you know what you’re doing, you’re choosing these people over _me._ These fools don’t need to change, they need someone to lead them like the simple cattle they are. You would give them a choice while they would be far happier in a world without choice.”

“I can’t give up on all of them because of the actions of a few…” His heart ached but Lysandre desperately held on to his ideals, the hopes that not everything in this world was already doomed.

“Even now you would defend them while they continue to damage everything you loved.” Ghetsis shifted his weight forward, pressing himself into Lysandre. “My dear Lily… you say I have changed but when will you allow yourself to?”

Ghetsis’ lips found Lysandre’s in a gentle kiss and a familiar fire that Lysandre had not felt in a lifetime a spread through him. In Lysandre’s eyes Ghetsis was still as unsullied as the day he’d met him and nothing would change that. This man reminded him of better days, when the world didn’t weigh down on his shoulders and just for this moment, as Lysandre wrapped his arms around Ghetsis, he allowed himself to forget about the world. Let everything else be damned, let the world burn, it was not his problem.

Of course he would change one day, when the walls of his optimism would finally crumble but it wouldn’t be this night.

Because if he didn’t believe in humanity, who would?


End file.
